Umbrellas have been used to provide localized shade for centuries. A problem with umbrellas stems from their ability to shade the user from the sun's rays only when the sun is generally directly overhead.
One solution for this problem is to provide umbrellas with an auxiliary curtain which attaches on one side of the umbrella and then drapes downwardly to protect the user from the sun's rays when the sun is not directly overhead. Several such curtains have been suggested in the prior art, but all suffer from one or more of the following problems.
One problem is that such curtains are not readily attached to the umbrella. Most such curtains of the prior art require that the umbrella be pre-installed with attachment devices capable of attaching to the curtain.
Another problem with prior art curtains is their general non-adjustability. Each curtain is manufactured with a pre-determined length. Users who wish to have a curtain with a little more length or a little less length have no recourse but to purchase a different curtain.
Yet another problem with such curtains is their tendency to unduly flap in the wind.
A still further problem with curtains of the prior art is that they tend to be large and cumbersome and cannot be easily folded up or rolled up for transport and storage.
Accordingly, there is a need for a curtain capable of readily being attached and detached from an umbrella which avoids the aforementioned problems in the prior art.